supernannythetheoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Birou-Jennings
Nicole Birou-Jennings (born June 24, 1991) is mostly famous with her YouTube account, and filmography with "Hyper Annoying Theory". She has 4 daughters, and Robert Jennings will serve pregnant to her with two sons, and that's why she was absent until Cotten Family since Colliant Family. She is also an expert gamer who owns modern video game consoles and has her own Nintendo Wi-Fi Company. Her mains in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''are Meta Knight and Falco and cleared the SSE 100% in less than 8 hours. She is a hostage in the Theory of Nicole. She is a playable character in the Theory 2 and any other game after it. She started her YouTube account on October 23, 2009. She had over 3,000,000 subscribers, 150,000 facebook fans, 400,000 twitter followers, and 1,100,000,000 video views as of the end of March 2012. She had over 3,500,000 subscribers, 250,000 facebook fans, 600,000 twitter followers, and 1,600,000,000 video views as of the end of June 2012. History Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole She is the main prostage in the game. She has been kidnapped by Orla Birou. Supernanny: The Theory 2 She has gone from main prostage to main protagonist. She is a default character, unlike the others. Supernanny: The Theory International She has brought propane containers in case her team runs out of them. She also now has 3 alternate costumes (Hot Bikini, Wedding Dress, and Gothic Outfit). Supernanny: The Theory 4 She is a default character, unlike the others. Supernanny: The Theory Time She travels through time and 8 worlds, she can travel through 16, along with only three characters based on admins of the Supernanny Fanon Wiki (except Plankton5165, who helps them in the 3DS version and is replaced by the ten-foot atomic-powered plankton), but not Planktonine, who has been cut due to time, but returns for the next game. Supernanny: The Theory 6 She has the following items: *Mallets (180 jewels), Golden Mallets (4000 jewels), Golden Hammers (5000 jewels) *Rackets (240 jewels) RLS 4900 (1000 jewels), Babolat B-Force (2000 jewels) *Simple Bows (300 jewels), Wing Bows (800 jewels), Longbows (1800 jewels) *Longswords (500 jewels), Gladiuses (1200 jewels), Falchions (2500 jewels) *Frying Pans (800 jewels), Pots (1800 jewels), TBA (4000 jewels) *Brassies (1000 jewels), Spiked Clubs (2400 jewels), TBA (4800 jewels) *Sheilds (1200 jewels), TBA (2500 jewels), TBA (5200 jewels) *Double Axes (1500 jewels), TBA (3200 jewels), TBA (6600 jewels) *Spades (1800 jewels), TBA (4000 jewels), TBA (8500 jewels) *Pikes (2000 jewels), TBA (4200 jewels), TBA (8500 jewels) *Maces (2500 jewels), TBA (5000 jewels), TBA (10000 jewels) *Shockers (3500 jewels), TBA (7500 jewels), TBA (16000 jewels) Supernanny: The Theory DIY Her records are instrumental versions of songs listen on the radio split into categories with 90 songs each, with a total of 630 songs. She also has artwork which is masterpieces from the past (such as Leonard Da Vinci's Mona Lica or Vincent Van Gogh's Starry Night), and her set of missions is the hardest set in the game. Online Popularity The Theory Series *In the original game, she was kidnapped and held captive by Orla Birou. After she is saved, the end credits roll. *In the second edition, she is a playable character. Therefore, she is the only well-behaved Birou Family member that Jo saw, and that was NOT kidnapped and held captive by her twin sons. She rescues them in World 8. Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hostages Category:Material from SNFW